domino
by sarim
Summary: to survive the hardships of life she became a yakuza member and to save her from the dark and thanking her for saving their lives hotaru ruka and natsume kidnapped her and brought her to the academy to gave her a better life


Domino

Author: naruto-amal

Disclaimer: I don't own gakugan Alice but the story is MINE so BACK OFF MORONS…. Sorry (_)

"talk"

'thought'

Important Character:

Imai hotaru: 14 years old, 3stars rank, invention Alice, technical ability class

Nogi ruka: 14 years old, 3stars rank, animal pheromones Alice, latent ability class

Natsume hyuuga: 14, 5 years old, special star, fire Alice, dangerous ability class

Mikan sakura: 14 years old, doesn't study in the academy; lives in her old village, her grandpa died when she was 9, lived alone since then, work as a waitress in a bar at night; first at her school, she's a yakuza member, the right hand of its boss, can use any kind of weapons from guns to sticks and knifes, expert at spying, bombing, stealing and threatening, she has nullification Alice, S.E.C.S Alice, elemental Alice(fire, wind, water, earth, electricity, lava, metal, glass, ice, whirlpool, wood, mud, rock, mist), hell fire Alice, heaven fire Alice, healing Alice, death rider Alice(kill with one touch, control demons, call upon the living dead[zombies]), paladin Alice(bring people to life, control souls and spirits), bayakugan Alice(sees 360°, sees through things), side shifting Alice, bugs pheromones Alice, strength Alice, mind control Alice, shadow control Alice, storm Alice(can create any kind of storms), summoning Alice(summon any kind of animals), and finally dragon Alice(makes her skin as hard as diamond); she has destroyed the AAO headquarter and bases, and saved the kidnapped students among them aoi, natsume's little sister. Now that the main heroes have been introduced lets skip to the story:

_**Alice Academy**_

"Hello my lovely students!" saluted narumi, their English teacher

"Hello sensei" answered the students off 4-b class

"hotaru-Chan, the academy needs your help in a very important thing!" said narumi

" . . . ."

"It's about sakura Mikan, your best friend! The high school principal wants her here for her own safety!" said narumi

"Safety? Isn't she safe with her grandpa in their household?" asked hotaru

"…her grandpa died when she was 9, she works as a waitress at a night club and she is a member in a mafia clan which is the strongest one in Japan! Does this seem to you like safe?" exclaimed narumi

"A mafia member? ... But the girl is too pure and innocent to be something like that! How could that be? … Sigh, ok I will go!" agreed hotaru

"I'm going with you imai! ... I want to meet the girl who saved my sister's life and destroyed the AAO and got rid off the E.S.P and gave persona his freedom!" said calmly Natsume

'Hum … he seems interested in her' "ok … so that means that Nogi is coming too? All right lets go!" and with that they left

In the car

'I wonder how's she's been doing since her grandpa died? A mafia member? … What did you got yourself into you idiot? Damn!' thought eagerly hotaru

'…I wonder how she will turn out be? Maybe just another fan-girl! What a waist, but still, I want to meet my sister savior' thought Natsume bored

'The girl that made imai's expression change dramatically and made Natsume interested in her…I wonder how is she like? Even thought she's a mafia member, I feel like she's a nice person and that we will like her! …hope so…I really hope so!' thought hopefully ruka

And with that our heroes continued their journey to meet Mikan

They spent two days traveling from school to the small village where hotaru used to live and where Mikan lives currently

"We arrived to our destination" informed the car's driver

"Thank you! You may go back to the academy, we will take care of the rest!" told him hotaru

And with that the driver drove off and the gang took their light luggage and went to hotaru's old house

At hotaru's house

"Put you luggage down and let's go! I don't want to waist time!" said hotaru

"h-hai' answered ruka

"Hn" huned Natsume

And with that they left to complete their quest. While they were strolling in the streets; hotaru met an old lady who thought them while they were small

"Good evening Nakamora-san! How are you doing? It's been a long time!" said politely hotaru

"Oh good evening hotaru! Yes it's been a while how are you doing my dear child?" answered Nakamora-san

"I have been good! Umm … I was wondering…how is Mikan been?" asked hotaru

"Mikan-Chan …what can I tell you my dear? ... She changed a lot since you left her alone and greatly changed since her grand-father died… sigh, she's not the Mikan we used to know! She stopped laughing and smiling; her face became emotionless … no feeling, no expressions, nothing that can tell us what is she thinking … but, she is still nice and caring … «takes deep breath» and that's why the mafia boss likes her and we think that he will make her the new boss after his time comes even thought she is still 13 … sigh, poor girl!" told them Nakamora-san

"I see … where can I find her?" asked hotaru

"Hmmm … since it's 9:30 she will be working in the red dragon club down the street in the phonics ally!" said Nakamora-san

"Thank you … lets go!" ordered hotaru

Natsume, ruka and hotaru took a quick pace and arrived to the club in no time, and then they sneaked inside looking for their target

"found her!" said hotaru and then ruka and Natsume turned their head in the same time and they saw the most beautiful brunette in the world with her big round brown eyes, her small rosy lips, hers short hair styled in a spiky way, her perfect figure like hour glass, her c-cup round breasts. She was wiring a black skirt tell her tights, a sleeveless shirt of leather hugging her curves with a lot of nickels around her neck and a lot of bracelets around her small hands and many rings in her little fingers. a big tattoo in her back considered of a nine tailed fox below, a phonics upper, and a dragon between them; In her arm was a wolf tattoo and in her neck was a spider's net tattoo, and around her belly button was dark angel tattoo; she wore black lip-gloss, black mascara, and black lines around her eyes, and a black nail polish in her nails with a small skull on top; she looked exotic like a sexy goddess.

Hotaru went toward her and the two boys behind her, then she called with a soft low voice "Mikan?" and at hearing her name called with a voice she hadn't heard since she was 8, she turned around very fast and gasped at seeing her best friend "h-hotaru? W-what are you doing here in all places?" she asked in disbelieve.

"I came to see you! Why would you think I came here for?" she answered

"…."

"We need to talk … and fast!" said seriously hotaru

"Ok … HEY BOSS! A FRIEND CAME TO TALK; I WILL TAKE THE REST OF THE NIGHT OFF!" She shouted to the owner of the club "let's take a walk" she added. And with that the 2 girls and boys exited the club and walked a long the shore

"… Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked slowly Mikan

"umm … Mikan … I … I want you to come to my school, you see … I … I really miss you … Please!" pleaded hotaru

"Hotaru … I-I can't! I have a life here and I-I just can't let it go … I'm really sorry hotaru … really!"

"WHAT LIFE DO YOU HAVE? WORKING IN A BAR, BEING A MAFIA CLAN MEMBER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S NOT A LIFE AND YOU KNOW IT AS WELL!" yelled hotaru

"And what did you want me to do? I HAD TO SURVIVE! I WANTED TO LIVE NOT DIE! I WAS JUST 9 WHEN HE DIED! WHAT DID YOU THINK A 9 YEARS OLD GIRL CAN DO WITH OUT SUPPORTE? I NEEDED A JOB AND FOUND IT! … and as for the mafia thing … it was a mere coincidence!" she said the last part while scratching her head

"YOU COULD HAVE COME TO OUR FAMILLY! YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE WELCOME THEIR! … what do you mean by "a mere coincidence"?" asked suspiciously hotaru.

"Uh … you see … their was this guy who hit me so I fought him and when his boss came; he made me join since I beat his right arm!" answered Mikan

"… you idiot! You knew that you're stronger than normal people naturally, so whey in the seven layer of hell did you beat him? … Sigh, don't answer me; I know it would be a stupid reason … you're coming with me and that's final! Let's go pack you're luggage; we're leaving!" ordered hotaru

"… I won't go hotaru! And you can't make me!" said challangely Mikan

"Oh yeah? You will come even if I have to kidnap you and which I will do!" then hotaru took out a needle and peeked Mikan in her arm, which led to mikan's fainting; right before she fell down, Natsume held her and left her bridal style, then they preceded to her house; their, hotaru packed her clothes, pictures, phone and all her necessary stuff, then she called a cab and went straight to the academy.

"That was fast! How did you do it?" asked narumi

"Kidnapped her" answered bluntly hotaru

"Umm … well, Natsume, you will be her partner, her room is next yours, since she will be a special star; here's the key!" informed narumi

"HN" he took the key and went to the dorm. He put Mikan, in her bed and he went to his to sleep. Next morning, he woke up, took a shower, put his clothes on and went to mi-Chan's room, he opened the door and he found her still dressing up; she wore torn jeans in a hip hop way, and a black t-shit saying in the back "fuck with me and you're dead!" as for the front it says "be ware of the soul eater", then they proceeded to their homeroom. When they arrived, Natsume went in and took his seat next to his best friend ruka and hotaru set beside them.

"Ok everyone … we have a new student in class, please come in!" called out narumi-sensei

Then Mikan with all he glory and hallow entered the class like a goddess which made every guy swoon over her like a dog drooling at the sight of a delicious piece of meat, while girls made snots an disgusted noise and some of admiration

"Will you please introduce yourself?"

"the name's Mikan sakura; special star; nullification Alice, S.E.C.S Alice, elemental Alice, hell fire Alice, heaven fire Alice, healing Alice, death rider Alice, paladin Alice, bayakugan Alice, side shifting Alice, bugs pheromones Alice, strength Alice, mind control Alice, shadow control Alice, storm Alice, summoning Alice, and finally dragon Alice; hotaru kidnapped me and bring me to school which I didn't want to come to, but what happened, happened, so … miss with me and die! That's all!" she said bordely

"O-o-ok! You're partner is Natsume hyuuga, when ever you go, you have to take your partner with you, and you can go sit next to him!" he shriped happily

"… and till when are we gone be partner?" she asked irritated

"Till you finish your school years!" he answered happily "my dear student, you know my policy, 'new student means free period' bye, bye!" and with that he left

"… tch, moron!" then she went and set next to hotaru "this is all your fault hot-Chan!" accused angrily Mikan

"Live with it baka!" answered coldly hotaru

"What ever … let's go to central town!"

"Hmmm… sure, I need to get some stuff from their too!"

"Nat-kun, ru-kun; let's go!"

"Where are we going sakura-san?"

"C.T! Where else?"

"O-o-ok! You're coming Natsume?"

"n…"

"Yes he is! Now come on! We don't have all day!"

And with that, our for heroes went to C.T


End file.
